Polecenia Konsoli Debugowania
Komendy Konsoli to grupa narzędzi pozwalająca poszerzyć doznania jakie gracz może doznać podczas gry w Subnauticę. Te komendy mogą być użyte w celu naprawienia gry, wglądu w niedokończone projekty, bądź w celu zabawy. Lista Komend Ostrzeżenie! ZAPISZ swoją grę zanim użyjesz tych cheatów! Spoilery! Używanie tych komend może odebrać ci przyjemność płynącą z gry! NAME przedstawia zmienną potrzebną do wykonania komendy. # przedstawia wartość którą wybiera gracz. x y z przedstawia koordynaty. * ITEM NAME # ** Dodaje wybraną ilość przedmiotu do plecaka. ** Przykład: "ITEM TITANIUM 5" Doda 5 Tytanu do plecaka. ** Przedmioty z wolnymi miejscami w nazwie (np. Karabin Unieruchamiający) wpisuj jako jedno słowo (STASISRIFLE). ** Kompletna lista przedmiotów do "zespawnowania" znajdziesz tutaj.en:Debug Console Commands * SPAWN NAME # ** Spawnuje odpowiednią ilość pewnego obiektu przed graczem. ** Przykład: "SPAWN SEAMOTH" spawnuje Seamoth, "SPAWN HOLEFISH 5" spawnuje 5 Holefish przed graczem. * SUB CYCLOPS ** Spawnuje Cyclopsa przed graczem. * NODAMAGE ** Włącza cheat wyłączający otrzymywanie obrażeń od form życia i środowiska. ** Wyłącza/Włącza obrażenia od Cyclopsa i Seamotha. ** Wyłącza też możliwość zadawania obrażeń formą życia i bazom podwodnym. * NOCOST ** Wyłącza/Włącza nielimitowaną możliwość korzystania z Fabrykatora, Budowniczego i Stołu Warsztatowego bez potrzeby posiadania wymaganych składników do wytworzenia przedmiotu. * OXYGEN ** Wyłącza/Włącza cheat dający graczu nielimitowany zapas Tlenu. * RADIATION ** Wyłącza/Włącza cheat dezaktywujący radiację. * NITROGEN ** Wyłącza/Włącza możliwość dłuższego przebywania pod wodą. * BIOME NAME ** Teleportuje Gracza na wybrany Biom. ** Biomy: safe, kelp, grassy, mushroom, koosh, jellyshroom, sparsereef, grandreef, Jaskinie, Góry, deepgrand, bloodkelp, underislands, smokers, inactivelavart, islands, tree. ** Wpisz BIOME bez nazwy by wyświetlić całą listę w grze. * WARP x y z ** Przenosi gracza na podane koordynaty (Przykład: WARP 1 1 1). * BATCH x y z ** Przenosi gracza do centrum serii jego wyboru (Przykład: WARP 1 1 1). * WARPME ** Teleportuje gracza do Cyclopsa, Kapsuły Ratunkowej, bądź Bazy Podwodnej, zależnie gdzie gracz ostatnio był. * GOTO GENROOM/AURORA ** Przenosi gracza do pokoju z Generatorami w Aurorze. * GOTO JELLYSHROOM ** Przenosi gracza do Jaskini Żelogrzybów * SPAWN ** Odradza gracza na krótkim dystansie. Dobre gdy się gdzieś zablokujemy. * KILL ** Odradza gracza bezpośrednio w kapsule ratunkowej z nienaruszonym ekwipunkiem. Użyteczne jako rodzaj "teleportu". Niezalecane na ustawieniach gry Hardcore. * TAKEDAMAGE # ** Zadaje graczu # obrażeń. Jeśli nei zostanie określona wartość, gra zrani gracza losowo wybraną zmienną. * DAY ** Ustawia porę dnia na Dzień. Notka: Używając tej komendy Skrzynki Zaopatrzeniowe nie będą się pojawiać. * NIGHT ** Ustawia porę dnia na Noc. * DAYNIGHTSPEED # ** Ustawia szybkość mnożnika cyklu dzień/noc (Domyślnie 1). Zmieniając # na "2" przyspiesza cykl dzień/noc dwukrotnie (krótszy dzień i krótsza noc). Tak samo kiedy zmienimy na 0.1 spowoduje, że cykl dzień/noc będzie trwał dziesięć razy dłużej. * SPEED # ** Ustawia mnożnik szybkości gry (domyślnie 1). Zmieniając # na "2" przyspieszy szybkość gry dwukrotnie. A zmieniając na 0.1 spowolnimy grę dziesięciokrotnie. * SPAWNLOOT ** Daje graczu trochę przedmiotów i narzędzi. ** Daje: Kwarc, Ruda Miedzi, Ruda Srebra, Osad soli, Złoto i 4x Złom * MADLOOT ** Daje graczu trochę przedmiotów i narzędzi. ** Daje: Nóż, Budowniczy, 3x Bateria, 4x Chip Komputerowy, 5x Creepvine Piece, 10x Tytan i 10x Szkło. * BUBBLES ** Tworzy kilka bąbelków (powietrza) wokół gracza. * DIG # **Removes all terain around the player in a sphere with a diameter of # meters (max value: 100). **This command puts a severe strain on the RAM. * EXPLODESHIP ** Inicjuje eksplozję reaktora czarnej materii Aurory. * RESTORESHIP ** Przywraca Aurorę do jej oryginalnej postaci i aktywuje radiacje * FREECAM ** Allows you to freely leave your character and roam the terrain, even fly through solid objects. Use the command again to go back to your character. (WARNING: Very sensitive movements, cannot open menu or inventory while in freecam.) ** To manipulate freecam movement, use shift to accelerate. Pressing the numbers 1-5 also appears to change the speed at which you move using shift. * NOSHADOWS ** Usuwa cienie. Potrzebny jest restart gry do ponownego użycia. * NOBLOOM ** Removes bloom. Game restart needed to re-apply. * DEBUGSOUND ** Przełącza dźwięk * FARPLANE # ** Zmienia Twój dystans widzenia. Normalnie to 1000 * FOV # ** Toggles player camera zoom (5-60), 60 is normal. Different types of lens framing such as flip, upside down, telescopic effect, etc., are found in the values of 5 to 500,000. * ENTRESET ** Reloads all assets of the game (except for terrain). * GAMERESET ** Resets the game, including the player's inventory and position, to when it was last saved. * COMMANDS ** Shows a complete list of commands; however, not all of them can be viewed due to the limitations of the screen. * FREEDOM / SURVIVAL / HARDCORE ** Zmienia tryb gry do wybranego * SIZEREF ** Spawns the "Wasabi One" diver. Can be used as a size reference. Must be looking at terrain. * ENTGAL / ENTGALLERY ** Spawns a long line of boxes on which are every single entity in the game, including some not implemented nor even spawnable. * BLUEPRINT Name ** Gives the player a certain Blueprint in their PDA ** Example: "BLUEPRINT TRANSFUSERBLUEPRINT" will unlock the transfuser blueprint. * FORGET Name ** Allows the player to forget a certain blueprint. ** Example: "FORGET CYCLOPSBLUEPRINT" will cause the Cyclops blueprint to not appear in the PDA. * UNLOCKALL **Odblokowuje wszystkie plany w PDA. * FASTBUILD ** Will allow the player to build modules in an instant of a second with the builder tool. ** This is good to use together with NOCOST command. * BOBTHEBUILDER ** Uaktywnia FASTBUILD, ALLBLUEPRINTS i NOCOST oraz dodaje budowniczego i spawarkę do ekwipunku gracza.. * PRINTBIOME ** Pokaże w którym biomie się znajdujesz ** Shows map that can be seen from the sky where biome boundaries are. Jak użyć Konsola jest funkcją opcjonalną i domyślnie jest zablokowana. Aby ją uaktywnić, nacisnij F3. Otworzy się okienko w lewym górnym rogu ekranu z pozycją o nazwie: "Disable Console". Nacisnij F8 aby uzyskać kursor myszy i odznacz tę pozycję. Nastrępnie naciśnij "Enter" lub "~" lub "Ø" lub "Ö", zależnie od posiadanej klawiatury, i wpisz jedną z podanych powyżej komend. Po każdym restarcie gry musisz nacinąć jeden z klawiszy nakładki (np. F3) żeby uzyskać dostęp do konsoli. Przed wpisaniem komendy zaleca się zamknięcie wszelkich nakładek, ponieważ wprowadzenie liczby możę zmienić w pewien sposób ustawienia niektórych nakładek (np, dla nakładki F3). Niektóre komendy, np. BIOME nie działają, kiedy gracz znajduje się w Seamothcie. Przykłady: * Dodaj Nóż survivalowy do ekwipunku gracza: ITEM KNIFE * Dodaj latarkę do ekwipunku gracza: ITEM FLASHLIGHT * Zespawnuj dwa Stalkery: SPAWN STALKER 2 * Dodaj pięć jednostek Tytanu do ekwipunku gracza: ITEM TITANIUM 5 Użycie okna wprowadzania * Nacisnięcie "Enter"/"~"/"Ø" lub "Ö" otwiera okienko wprowadzania komend. Zależy to od kraju i układu klawiatury. * Przy naciskaniu "Strzałka w górę" / "Strzałka w dół" ** Uzyskujemy przegląd poprzednio wprowadzanych poleceń. ** Nacisnięcie "Enter" wykonuje wybrana komendę. Lista możliwych do spawnowania stworzeń lub przedmiotów Większość znanych materiałów macierzystych, materiałów, pojazdów oraz form życia jest możliwa do spawnowania bezpośrednio przez ich nazwę. Aby zobaczyć kompletna listę, kliknij tutaj. En:Debug Console Commands Kategoria:Konsola Kategoria:Mechanika